A sip of wine for tonight
by ShixieL
Summary: Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhun. Lemon (or lime?) WonKyu. No bash on the pairing. One Shot. Possessive Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun yang berakhir lemon.


Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Lee Donghae.

Warning : Hard Lemon, No Plot.

Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa.

Choi Siwon, seorang yang mungkin sangat disegani, seorang yang memliki jutaan penggemar, yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk yang mendekati sempurna dengan segala criteria yang dimilikinya; ketampanan, well-built body, manner bahkan kekayaan yang melimpah, namun dia memiliki sisi gelap. Well, semua orang tentu memiliki sisi gelap, memiliki kekurangan yang menjadi titik lemahnya, tanpa terkecuali seorang Choi Siwon.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang ini, di apartement yang luxurious, kedap suara. Hanya mengenakan bath robe dia duduk dengan sangat elegant, gelas berisi red wine 'chateau margaux' yang baru setengah disesap diletakkan diatas glass table tepat didepan jangkauan tangannya. Dia menghela nafas, yah, dia memang tengah menunggu seseorang.

Jarinya bermain-main di lengan sofa Davinchi yang berwarna seputih tulang. Ingatannya melayang saat dia dan orang itu bercinta di sofa yang sekarang sedang didudukinya. Jantungnya berdesir hanya dengan membayangkan kulit sewarna susu itu, desahan demi desahan yang tercipta dari kegiatan sensual yang mereka lakukan.

"Shit.." Nafas Siwon memburu, hanya dengan membayangkannya, dia merasakan aliran darahnya berpusat ke titik kenikmatan di tubuhnya, di rabanya kejantanannya yang mulai menegang. Tidak, dia tidak akan bermain solo untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Dia hanya menginginkan tubuh itu. Ya, tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. harus.

'Ting tong'

Suara bel pintu membuyarkan angan Siwon. Senyum (yang lebih menyerupai seringaian) terpatri di bibir jokernya ketika dia melihat bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya. Siwon menelan ludah ketika dia melihat bahwa Kyu mengenakan celana yang entah bagaimana terlihat sempit di bagian paha dan kaus hijau tua dengan low V-neck yang mempertontonkan collar bone dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang semakin hari semakin montok, apalagi jika diperhatikan secara seksama, Siwon bahkan dapat melihat tonjolan di kaus yang Kyuhyun kenakan, those rose buds.

Jari-jari lentik itu saling bertautan, gelisah. Kyuhyun bahkan sedikit menggigit bibir nya dan dia hanya mampu menunduk.

"Siwon hyung.." Kyu berkata lirih.

"Hmh.." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membimbingnya masuk ke apartmentnya. "Hyung, eh? Biasanya kau memanggilku Siwonnie, kan baby?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengambil gelas dan menuangkan red wine yang dia tahu pasti sangat disukai oleh Kyu.

" Itu, aku… Donghae hyung…" Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Dia hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa Donghae hanya bermain-main saat Fishy prince itu mengatakan kalau Kyu itu miliknya. Ayolah, pangeran ikan itu memang suka bercanda dan saat itu mereka memang sedang bersenda gurau bersama bahkan tidak hanya mereka, Siwon, Hyukjae dan semua orang juga berada disana.

Meski Siwon ikut tertawa saat itu, tapi Kyu mengerti, Siwon saat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan marah yang membuatnya merinding.

"Tidak apa. " Siwon menjawab pendek, mendekati Kyuhyun yang entah bagaiman justru berjalan mundur. "Kau takut padaku, Kyu?" Siwon berbisik pelan. "Minumlah" Kyuhyun mengambil gelas ditangan Siwon dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Dengar, aku tidak marah Kyu." Siwon berkata pelan. Meski begitu matanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Benarkah?" Jelas Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Terakhir saat Kyu bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat KyuLine nya saat acara penghargaan dan Jonghyun menggenggam tangannya, Siwon bahkan marah besar dan dia hampir saja merusakkan menabrakkan mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Hmh.." Tangan Siwon membimbing Kyu agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tentu.." Dia berkata, tangannya mempererat pelukan di pinggang Kyu."

Dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya, membuat Siwon mampu mencium aroma vanilla dan cinnamon dari tubuh Kyu. Siwon mengusapkan hidung mancungnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, mengendus aroma tubuh ynag selalu membuatnya merasa addicted, sedikit menjilat kulit puih porcelain itu.

"Ngghhh.." Kyuhyun tak mampu untuk menahan desahan. 'Kenapa ini?' Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya seakan terasa ringan, sedikit sentuhan dari Siwon seperti sengatan listrik dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa sedkit gemetaran, nafasnya memburu.

"S.. Siwon… Nghhh.." Tubuhnya sekan lemas, dan dia hanya bisa bergerak gerak gelisah. Siwon menyeringai. "Sudah bekerja ya?" Dia berbisik pelan ditelinga Kyu, menjilatnya perlahan.

"Ap-pa maksudmu.. h-hyung?" Kyuhyun semakin erat mencengkeram lengan sofa, kepalanya terkulai di dada Siwon.

"Hmm, Aphrodisiac yang ada dalam wine mu baby.."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak marah, aku hanya amat sangat marah… Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihatmya disentuh orang lain. Hae hyung sekalipun, apalagi dia berkata kau miliknya.."

Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya begitu lemas dan juga tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu . "Jadi, nikmati hukumanmu, baby.. I won't be gentle… You know it.."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya diikat di kepala tempat tidur king sized milik Siwon. Pakaiannya? Entah sudah berhamburan kemana. Bercak-bercak merah bertebaran ditubuh putih itu. Bahkan saliva pun menetes dari dagunya. Sapu tangan tersumpal di mulutnya yang penuh, difungsikan sebagai gag ball untuk meredam jeritan Kyuhyun.

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun sudah dibentangkan oleh Siwon, memeberikan pemandangan rectum yang berwarna merah muda dan sangat menggoda dihadapannya. Kyuhyun membuang muka ketika Siwon melepaskan bath robe nya, memperlihatkan abs dan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sepmurna. Malu, tentu saja, wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah semakin terlihat manis. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang polos membuat Siwon membuang nafas. Tubuh indah itu hanya miliknya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh, meski hanya seujung kuku sekalipun.

"You are mine, beautiful.." Gumam Siwon smabil mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun, menguncinya di bahu kekarnya. Dia meraih bantal dan menyelipkannya di punggung Kyuhyun, sehingga pantat Kyuhyun lebih mengangkat. Tangannya meraih bongkahan pantat Kyu dan mulai meremasnya, menyibaknya lebar-lebar. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengusap-usap lembut bibir rectum Kyuhyun, membuat penis kyuhyun tegang dan menggesek abs perut Siwon. "Eunghh.." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan, desahannya tertahan sapu tangan dimulutnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon mengambil vibrator yang ada di lemari bawah tempat tidurnya, melumurinya dengan cairan lube. Ia kemudian menempelkan ujung vibrator itu ke rectum Kyuhyun, mendorongnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ngggghhhhhh.." Kyuhyun menggeram kesakitan, rektumnya dibuka paksa oleh vibrator yang berukuran jumbo itu. Sakit dan perih. Tangan Kyuhyun yang terikat mencengkeram tali sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, matanya berair.

Siwon tidak berniat untuk melepaskan vibrator itu, hey, ini adalah hukuman, siapa bilang akan menyenangkan? Siwon merendahkan dadanya sehingga menempel ke dada Kyuhyun. mengagumi paras Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin terlihat ayu dan menggemaskan. Namun dengan wajah yang merona dan bersimbah peluh, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Sebelah tangan Siwon menekan tombol remote dan menyetel sehingga vibrator yang ada dalam rectum kyuhyun bergetar perlahan.

"HGhhhhh.. Mhhhhhh.." Kyuhyun mengerang, ingin rasanya dia berteriak. Siwon yang mengerti, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyu, melumat bibir kissable yang sering diliriknya ketika mereka perform on stage. Siwon menghisap bibir Kyu, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sebelah tangan Siwon masih memainkan vibrator, memasuk-keluarkan di rectum Kyu.

Lidah Siwon mulai membuka mulut Kyu, menjilat lidah Kyu, bahkan menyesap saliva yang ada disana. Mendorong dan membelit lidah tebal sang uke.

"Gghh" Kyuhyun tersentak saat dirasanya ujung vibrator itu menyentuh sweet spotnya. Tanpa sadar dia melebarkan kakinya berharap titik itu kembali terkena. Siwon yang mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil menemukan sweetspot Kyu kembali menyeringai dalam lumatannya. Diraihnya remote control itu dan ditekan tombo 'maksimal'.

"GGGHhHHH.. HMMMMM.." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi chubby nya. Rektumnya serasa tercabik. Ingin sekali dia berontak, tapi tangan yang terikat dan mulut yang tersumpal serta efek dari obat yang ada dialam wine yang telah diminumnya emmbuat tubuhnya tidak bisa dia gerakkan sesuai keinginannya.

Siwon menurunkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menggigitnat lagi dan lagi memberikan tanda kepemilikan atas seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu menggairahkan dan menggoda para seme diluar sana.

"MPPPPthhhh" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Siwon yang menggerakan vibrator itu dengan cepat dan selalu menyodok sweetspotnya membuat Kyu merasakan sesuatu di perutnya, perasaan melilit dan mendesak diujung penisnya yang berwarna merah pucat.

"HHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Kyuhyun menggigit sapu tangan di mulutnya sekencang yang ia bisa, kakinya terangkat dan gemetar ketika akhirnya dia mengeluarkan spermanya. Kyuhyun terkulai lemas.

Siwon hanya tersenyum ketika sperma Kyu membasahi perutnya, justru diangkatnya tangannya dan dijilat sperma orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu. "Manis, Kyu.., Are you okay?"

Siwon melepaskan sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulut Kyu, penuh dengan saliva. "L-lepas hyung.." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Tsk, kau masih menjalani hukumanmu sayang.." Siwon berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun, menggigit perlahan. "Main course time, baby.." Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun, mencengkeram kedua lutut Kyu dan membentangkannya lebar, memperlihatkan rectum merah yang sudah berkedut pelan. Siwon meletakkan kedua kaki Kyu di bahunya dan disodorkan penis nya yang besar dan sudah sangat tegang. Digesekkannya ujung penisnya ke bibir rectum Kyu, membuat Kyuhyun kembali melenguh pelan.

Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi, perlahan dia memasukkan penis kebanggaannya ke dalam rectum Kyu. Meski vibrator sudah melebarkan rectum itu, tetap saja masih sempit. Panas, lembut dan sempit. Merasa tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lahi, Siwon mendorong pinggulnya keras, merobek rectum Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram penisnya kuat.

"AGGG! SIWONNN!:" Kyuhyun berteriak. Dia mulai meronta bahkan menendang nendang bahu Siwon saking perihnya meskipun baru kepala penis SIwon yang baru berhasil memasukinya tapi rasa pedih dan perihnya sudah tidak mampu ia tahan.

"H-henti-kan…." Kyuhyun memelas. Dia tidak sanggup, terlalu menyakitkan jika rektumnya dimasuki paksa penis yang berukuran luar biasa itu.

Siwon tidak membalas apapun, justru ia mencengkeram kaki Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

"JLEB"

"AHHHHH.." Kyuhyun berteriak. Sangat sakit. Siwon mendorong paksa penisnya sehingga masuk sepenuhnya ke rectum Kyu. Kyuhyun hanya mampu merintih. Dia bahkan amampu merasakan penis besar Siwon yang berkedut di dalam rektumnya, sangat tidak nyaman.

"Baby.. jangan tahan nafasmu… buka matamu.." Siwon mencium bibir Kyu dan menjilat airmata yang mengalir di wajah Kyu. Bahkan Kyu sendiri tidak sadar jika dia ternyata menahan nafasnya. "I love you, Cho Kyuhyun.. I'll move, kay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, syaraf di rektumnya memang menikmati denyutan penis Siwon, tapi itu belum bisa mengurangi perih yg dirasakannya. Siwon mulai menarik pinggulnya, menyisakkan kepala penis yang besar dan tumpul di rectum Kyu, lalu tiba-tiba mengehntakkannya keras.

"MMppphh.." sensasi gerakan dan gesekan penis Siwon terasa sangat panas dan nikmat. Siwon yang merasakan penisnya juga diremas kuat seakan langsung kehilangan akal.

Dia mulai menghentak, menusuk dan menyodok rectum sempit Kyuhyun dengan brutal.

Desahan, lenguhan Kyuhyun justru membuat SIwon makin panas. Penis Siwon bergerak keluar masuk semakin brutal menyodok sweetspot Kyuhyun berulang kali, membuat penis Kyuhyujn mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun, memaksa sang lead vocalist untuk meneguk saliva nya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak, apalagi tusukan Siwon semakin keras. Kyuhyun kembali menyemburkan spermanya di perut SIwon.

Satu tangan Siwon terulur ke penis Kyu, dan Kyuhyun merasakan benda dingin di sekitar penisnya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Cockring. Kyuhyun menggeliat.

Siwon meneggakkan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka saat ini berlutut dengan tangan Kyuhyujn masih terikat. Punggung Kyuhyun bersandar di dada bidang Siwon, aplagi Kyuhyun masih merasa lemas karena klimaksnya. Siwon masih menggerakkan pinggulnya, justru semakin cepat dan kencang. Rektum Kyuhyun terasa lebih sempit dan menjepit penisnya. Remasan yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Kyuhyun mendongak nikmat merasakan sodokan sodokan yang mungkin saja mengenai sistem pencernaannya.

"Ah… ah.." Desahan merdu keluar dari mulutnya.

Siwon melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Kyu. Satu tangannya mencubit nipple Kyu yang dia sukai, meremas dada montok yang sering ditatap lapar oleh para seme.

"Ahh.." Kyuhyun mengerang, penis siwon terasa semakin panjang dan besar juga berkedut hebat. "S-siwon… ah… di d-dalam.." Kyu melepas ciumannya ke Siwon, membiarkan saliva tertumpah. Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya membabi buta.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya begitu bergairah seperti ini. Dan dia ingin membuktikan pada kyu bahwa Kyuhyun begitu berharga untuknya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Kyuhyun mengerang keras. Tubuhnya menegang. Aliran hangat mengalir dan memenuhi rektumnya, bahkan sampai mengalir ke pahanya. Siwon menggeram di leher Kyuhyun, menggigit dan menghisap keras, meninggalkan satu lagi tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Kyu. Siwon membalik tubuh Kyu, setelah mencabit penisnya perlahan.

"You are amazing Kyu.." Siwon memelu Kyu erat.

"Hmmmhh.." Kyuhyun melenguh, terlalu lelah untuk menjawab dengan kalimat penuh. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri sambil melepaskan ikatan yang ada di tangan Kyu. Mereka menatap cermin di samping tempat tidur Siwon.

"Kemari.." Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun, berdiri di depan cermin besar tersebut. Matanya nyalang menatap refleksi tubuh Kyu dengan lengannya yang masih melingkar erat di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"You are mine, Kyu.. you are mine…" SIwon berbisik.

"Ahhh…" dan sekali lagi Siwon menghentakkan penisnya, menyeruak lubang rectum Kyu.

Sepertinya ronde kedua dimulai dan entah berapa ronde lagi.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
